The Trickster's Bride
by Alshoruzen
Summary: It all started when Kaito asked him if he wanted to play a game. KaiShin


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: KaitoxShinichi

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: It all started when Kaito asked him if he wanted to play a game.

Warnings: Lemon!

* * *

 **The Trickster's Bride**

It had started with one innocent little question.

"Hey Shin-chan, would you like to play a game?"

The two of them had been staying in the apartment that Kaito used mainly as a studio while the Kudo Manor was fumigated for termites. Shinichi had originally packed a whole suitcase full of books to bring with him, but Kaito had taken one look at the thing, tested its weight, and confiscated it. His argument that the books too should be fumigated for bugs had Shinichi hurriedly putting them all back in the library. After all, bugs eating his books? Never! Even the thought sent shivers of abject horror up his spine. Some of those books were limited edition!

The problem with leaving all his books in the manor, however, was that Shinichi found himself at a loss. They were technically on vacation, and that meant that if he even tried to go to the police station then Kaito would hunt him down, drag him home, and probably tie him to the bed (that sounded…disturbingly exciting. Obviously he was losing his mind. It had to be the sheer horror of having no books to read messing with his brain). Blushing at his own thoughts, Shinichi had decided to spend some time organizing the apartment's small kitchen—or, more specifically, the part of it that contained coffee beans, coffee creams, coffee mugs, and so forth. Naturally, he would brew himself a pot while he was at it. Coffee always made the world look brighter. Although since he was at it, he supposed he might as well organize the rest of the stuff too. Seeing as the place wasn't usually used as a living space, they had had to bring everything with them. He smiled to himself, remembering the trip they'd made to the grocery store on their way here. He'd had to empty the cart of assorted sweets twice before finally making a run for the checkout lines while the magician's back was turned. Despite that, he had still discovered a box of chocolate, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and a box of hot coco and marshmallows hidden amidst the bags. He'd expected that though (What was the syrup for anyway? There was no ice cream. Surely Kaito wasn't going to add syrup to his hot coco. Even for him, that would be a bit much).

Pouring himself a steaming mug of coffee, he moved to sit at the dining table and picked up the newspaper lying there. Yay, something to read! Where was Kaito anyway? He had vanished right after helping Shinichi bring all the groceries into the kitchen. The detective could hear thumps and what he would swear were small explosions from outside the kitchen, but he wasn't sure if he had the courage to go see what they meant. If he didn't know better, he'd say Kaito was rebuilding the whole apartment out there.

…Or was he? It _was_ Kaito after all. He never did things by halves. The magician was also a firm believer in his own ability to do anything.

Blue eyes turned to eye the kitchen door. Maybe he should look after all? If Kaito really was renovating the apartment, maybe Shinichi could ask him to build him a library corner while he was at it. Or maybe he shouldn't. The last thing he needed was booby-trapped bookshelves.

Come to think of it, he was rather surprised that nothing in the kitchen had tried to prank him. This apartment had, after all, been a KID hideout before the "old man" who owned it (a character created years ago by Kuroba Toichi and adopted by his son) had sold it to the up and coming magician, Kuroba Kaito. Shinichi wasn't sure why Kaito had bothered to sell the apartment to himself, but he supposed it did make it easier when they needed somewhere to stay. If the place hadn't been under Kaito's name, they would have had to make sure that neither of them were seen as themselves while living here, and that would have made the whole vacation much more complicated than any vacation should be (or at least more complicated than Shinichi felt that any vacation should be. He wasn't so sure about Kaito's views on the issue).

Taking another gulp of coffee, Shinichi turned back to the newspaper. Oh, there was a crossword on the back! He loved word puzzles. Delighted by his find, he spent a blissful ten minutes solving the puzzle. But then he was done and back to square one.

That was when Kaito appeared in the kitchen doorway and asked that fateful question. The gleam in his eye and the grin on his face should have been a warning, but Shinichi had been so relieved at the thought of actually doing something that he hadn't picked up on it.

Now here he stood, blushing, dressed in a, well, dress that looked straight out of some fantasy world where practicality was a foreign concept. Silk and lace appeared to be the words of the day. White and rose colored layers of the stuff had been woven together, hugging his figure in some places and flaring out in others. The effect was a strange cross between a wedding dress, a short kimono, and a dancing outfit (for the more, uh, _provocative_ brand of dancing, probably in some palace). He blushed some more, staring at his own reflection. It was a little disturbing how well the thing fit him. Like it had been tailored for him.

It probably had.

Why had he agreed to this anyway? Boredom could only excuse so much stupidity. Why did Kaito have so many of these embarrassing ensembles in the apartment anyway? From what Shinichi had observed when he'd peeked into the secret compartment in the wall before Kaito closed it, they were all in the detective's size too. Should he be horrified by what his future apparently held, happy that the thief spent so much time thinking about him, or relieved that Kaito most likely wasn't hiding a mistress? Unless he was, and whoever it was just so happened to share all of Shinichi's measurements, which didn't seem very likely. That, and he'd recognized the nurse costume Kaito had put him in that time the magician had called him home, pretending to be sick (Shinichi remembered the whole incident rather vividly. He'd been limping for several days afterward. Making up appropriate answers for his colleagues' curious questions had been terribly embarrassing). Well, this certainly explained why he could never find anything those few times he'd searched the manor intent on exterminating all the provocative and lewd outfits Kaito liked to dress him up in (he'd always been afraid that Ran or one of their other friends might stumble across one of the outfits by accident while visiting. If that ever happened, Shinichi would have to find a cliff to jump off of or at least find somewhere isolated from the rest of the human race to hide in until they—and he—forgot about it). The magician had probably stashed them here to keep them out of harm's way.

"So why exactly am I wearing this?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at Kaito. The taller man was also in costume, though his costume had pants. It was just as outlandish as Shinichi's dress though, all fancy stitching and elaborate ties like the clothes of some medieval king from a fantasy kingdom—again, where practicality was not a top priority for clothes designing. Seriously, those ties looked like they'd take ten years to do up. Kaito even had a cape (not that that was new. Kaito loved capes and how dramatic they were. He had several in different colors for different occasions, almost all of them fitted with glider mechanisms. He had his white KID cape for heists, his black KID cape for reconnaissance missions, a black and red cape with a flaring collar for the time he dressed up as a vampire for Halloween, a brown one he'd worn that time he'd burst into the police station dressed as a bandit and literally carried Shinichi off over his shoulder (to the collective laughter of everyone except the detective, who'd spent some time wishing the ground would swallow him whole), and a blue and gold one that Kaito—why was he thinking about this again?). The clothes weren't the only outlandish things around either.

Shinichi's earlier speculations about Kaito renovating the apartment had turned out to be at least partially true. The walls and ceiling had been given a makeover so that they now appeared to be made of stone. The floor, formerly wooden, now sported a lush, azure carpet patterned with swirls of paler and darker shades of blue that looked like clouds on the wind. The front door and the doors to the apartment's one bedroom and kitchen had also been decorated so that they appeared to be much heavier, old-fashioned affairs. They'd even been flanked by torch brackets with real torches burning in them (Shinichi was relieved to see that the fire had been shielded with glass to guard against the accidental setting of fires. If the building caught fire, he'd have to run outside in this dress). The furniture had been replaced by a much fancier couch that looked like it had thrones somewhere in its ancestry. Heavy curtains hid the balcony and blocked out almost all the light from outside. The mirror covering the wall by the door that Kaito used when practicing his magic to make sure his audience wouldn't see anything that would give his tricks away was still there, but it too had been partially hidden by drapes, leaving a vaguely window-shaped slab of silver in which Shinichi had been examining his own appearance.

The magician came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Shinichi's waist. "You look beautiful."

Shinichi snorted, though the compliment brought a faint pink hue to his cheeks. "You didn't answer my question. Why are we all dressed up? Don't tell me you accepted another invitation to a costume ball without telling me."

Kaito smirked, leaning down to purr into Shinichi's ear. "Not this time. We're going to play a game. I can be the demon lord living in the castle on the mountain and you can be the brave, innocent princess sent to be my bride to keep me happy and out of mischief, willing to do anything I want in order to keep her people safe."

"I believe the story was supposed to be about a river god, not a demon. And you really are a pervert."

Kaito snickered. "Mountains are better. More space, better scenery, and no scaly, bug-eyed neighbors. And maybe I am. But this," his hand snuck under Shinichi's dress to cup him through the lacy silk underwear, "says you don't mind~."

Shinichi turned redder and elbowed him. It wasn't _his_ fault Kaito could say even the most innocuous things in a way that conveyed quite clearly that he had naughty plans for his adorable detective.

Kaito blocked the elbow then pulled Shinichi back flush against his chest. "Now, now, is that any way to treat your lord?"

"Aren't you supposed to wait until the wedding _night_ for things like that?"

"Ah, but my dear Shinichi-hime, you are the city's gift to me. Why should I wait to claim what's mine?"

"B—because it's polite?" Shinichi managed to say between gasps as Kaito's hand had begun to kneed him gently.

"Perhaps, but isn't it more polite not to make people wait?"

A moan escaped Shinichi's lips as his head fell back on Kaito's shoulder. Oh god, Kaito had talented hands Not only could he steal priceless gemstones with them, but he could also steal all of Shinichi's ability to say no, rendering him helpless against the force of nature that was Kaito (not that Shinichi minded). The aforementioned hand gave a rough squeeze and Shinichi whimpered, knees wobbling. He should be trying to stop Kaito…wait…no, they were on vacation. He didn't have to go to work tomorrow, so it didn't matter if he couldn't walk normally or had hickeys in hard to hide places. In that case…

Turning around, he wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck and leaned up to press his lips against those of his partner. Kaito responded instantly, plunging his tongue past Shinichi's lips to ravish the hot cavern beyond. Tongues met in a heated dance. Blue eyes fluttered shut. He could feel the bulge in Kaito's pants as it pressed against him. It sent a pleasant thrill up his spine, and he let out a contented sigh. His body reacted without any conscious direction from his mind, pressing closer in an attempt to mold itself to the taller man's toned body.

Kaito broke the kiss and grinned. "My, my, isn't it a little unseemly for a young _lady_ to show such eagerness?"

"Aren't I supposed to be eager to be with my lord?" Shinichi countered, slender fingers ghosting over his taller partner's shoulders to undo the top few clasps on Kaito's shirt. He frowned slightly. They were really complicated ties.

Calloused hands caught his as Kaito chuckled. "I'll be sure to make good use of that eagerness of yours. But first." Spinning the two of them around, he stepped forward, forcing Shinichi to stumble backwards. A moment later the detective felt the high, sloping arm of the fancy couch against the back of his thighs. The next thing he knew, he'd been bent back over said chair arm, his wrists pinned together against the cushions above his head. A knee wedged itself between his thighs to help keep him in place, causing his dress to bunch up a little higher (considering how short it had already been, well, suffice to say his legs were getting an airing). "I like to examine my presents before I play with them."

Shinichi felt his face heat up as he blinked up at the man leaning over him from this new, rather compromising position. "What—what do you mean?"

Kaito chuckled. The fingers of his free hand ghosted up the curve of Shinichi's neck. "No need to be nervous. Not yet anyway~." The hand trailed back down. That was when Shinichi noticed that though his costume had a lot of layers in some places, they were all quite thin and soft. They certainly didn't present much of a barrier between Kaito's wandering hand and Shinichi's quivering body. And Kaito was taking full advantage of the fact to explore every inch of his blue-eyed princess. Quiet gasps escaped Shinichi's lips before he could stop them. Blue eyes fluttered in a losing battle to stay open.

The roaming hand worked its way back up until long fingers gripped his chin. A moment later Kaito's mouth was on his: hot, hungry, and forceful. Shinichi moaned into the kiss. He felt hot despite his skimpy clothes. The knee pressed between his legs wasn't helping. All too soon though, Kaito was pulling away, leaving Shinichi gasping for breath and aching for more.

Never letting go of Shinichi's captured wrists, Kaito pulled him up. He stepped quickly around and sat down on the couch, yanking his captive down onto his lap. Shinichi didn't have time to settle down though as he was immediately flipped over and bent over Kaito's knees like he was about to be spanked. The skirt was flipped up (Kaito was quite practiced at _that_ gesture) and a hand tugged at his underwear. The soft, silky material felt almost obscene as it slid down his thighs then all the way off his legs. And now there was a strong, calloused hand fondling his exposed rear. It stroked and squeezed playfully, the touches light one moment and rough the next.

Kaito grinned down at his rather delectable lapful of squirming Shinichi. "Comfortable?"

Shinichi spluttered, face hot. A finger traced down between his cheeks, rubbing gently against his entrance. His muscles twitched in response, and he almost groaned when the hand moved on to stroke his thighs (not that that didn't feel nice too).

"It seems my little princess is eager to start playing, hmmm?" Kaito teased. Grabbing the bottle of lube he'd stashed amidst the couch cushions in preparation for just this occasion, he squeezed a generous dollop of it onto his fingers. Once his fingers were thoroughly coated, he trailed them up the inside of Shinichi's thighs before pressing his fingertips lightly against the tight ring of muscle guarding his lover's entrance. Shinichi shuddered at the touch, breath hitching in anticipation. One finger pressed in, just barely breeching the barrier before withdrawing again.

Shinichi whimpered. "D—don't tease—!"

"Now, now, Princess." Slick fingers rubbed gently, continuing their teasing little ministrations, dipping in then retreating, never quite reaching inside. "What are you supposed to say when you're asking for something?"

"P—please—"

"That's better." Grinning wolfishly, Kaito pushed two fingers into his partner's tight heat. He began to pump them in and out, wringing little moans from Shinichi. Then he began to scissor his fingers and Shinichi gasped.

"You like that, don't you," the self proclaimed lord observed, grin widening into a leer at the way Shinichi was panting, his whole body taught as faint but visible tremors traveled up his spine and down the length of his limbs. "Do you want more?"

Shinichi made a whining noise in the back of his throat when the fingers stopped moving. To hell with dignity.

"You should answer when people ask you questions, Princess~. Do you want more?"

The fingers crooked and Shinichi jerked, another gasp forcing itself from his lips. "Y—yes, please, I—I want—"

"That's good. Because we're only getting started," Kaito purred, voice dark with promises that made Shinichi's breath hitch in his throat and his spine arch. Kaito pushed a third finger into his lover as he spoke, twisting and scissoring his fingers against the tight muscles.

Shinichi mewled, burying his face in the cushions as his hips bucked. Kaito's fingers thrust in deeper, touching all the right places to make his detective's back arch and his toes curl with pleasure.

Kaito licked his lips, indigo eyes burning with intensity and lust. God, Shinichi had no idea how adorably hot he was.

He had planned on teasing Shinichi a little more, but he couldn't wait any longer. Releasing the hand that had been holding Shinichi's wrists, the thief moved quickly to undo his own pants.

Shinichi blinked dazedly as the fingers left his rear. He wanted to protest the loss, but he was already being lifted onto Kaito's lap. So he moaned instead as something hot and thick pushed up inside of him in one slow but sure motion, not stopping until it had filled him completely.

Kaito made a low, almost feral noise before latching onto the junction between Shinichi's neck and shoulder with his mouth. He began to bite and suck on the tender skin as he waited for his partner to adjust to the penetration. His hands drew patterns on the detective's bare thighs. Shinichi's hot, tight walls clenched and stuttered, massaging his throbbing member in all the right ways. He could do this all day (and he planned to). It had been far too long since he'd last had Shinichi all to himself like this with a whole week in which to do whatever they wanted.

"Ready?" he murmured against soft, flushed skin.

He felt more than saw Shinichi nod.

Hands tightened on Shinichi's hips. The detective moved with him. Together they started a slow rhythm. Shinichi moaned with each full, deep thrust. Muscles clenched and pushed, riding on the tingling, electric waves of heat and pleasure.

"My, you're a natural at this, little princess," the lord of the mountain murmured huskily into his ear.

Shinichi flushed and bit him on the shoulder.

With a growl, Kaito shifted. In a flash, he had pinned Shinichi to the couch and was pounding into him. Shinichi's knuckles whitened as his hands fisted in the folds of Kaito's cape, unable to hold back the loud, wanton cries of pleasure as Kaito's hot, hard length hit his sweet spot again and again with each powerful thrust. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. The thought had no sooner crossed his mind then his world went white and he came, screaming Kaito's name. Feeling Shinichi's muscles clench impossibly, wonderfully tight around his own hard member, Kaito drove himself as deep as he could go into his lover's hot, eager body and came as well. All movement stilled as they both shuddered, heat and the lingering echoes of bliss still pulsing through their veins.

-0-

"And what would my lord like now?" Shinichi murmured, arms draped loosely over Kaito's shoulders. Still straddling his "lord's" lap, He was unconsciously rocking his hips ever so slightly, warm, bare thighs snug against Kaito's hips. With his lips still swollen and slightly parted as he caught his breath and his lovely blue eyes still a little hazy under mussed bangs and over pink cheeks, he made quite the alluring picture. And Kaito really was sorely tempted to toss him down onto the carpeted floor for an encore, but he restrained himself with an effort.

It was almost lunch time after all. And he refused to allow his detective to skip meals, whatever the reason. Besides, dessert always tasted better eaten after the main course.

Even so, he couldn't help but be reluctant to let Shinichi go.

"Not now," he said finally, pressing a last kiss to his detective's lips. Then he smirked and leaned in to murmur into Shinichi's ear. "But come to my chambers tonight. There is still much I have to teach you about how to please your lord. But for now, let's eat."

Shinichi almost pouted, but he realized what he was about to do and stopped himself. Instead, he slid slowly off of Kaito's lap and stood up. "Can I get cleaned up first?"

"Good idea. Do you remember where the bathroom is?"

Shinichi opened his mouth to say something sarcastic then paused and changed his mind. He pulled on the puppy eyes he used to use on the grownups when he was Conan to get them to do what he wanted. "Can you show me?"

Kaito chuckled, eyes gleaming as he rose to his feet. "Of course." He put an arm around Shinichi as he led the way. By the time they were halfway across the throne room, the hand had somehow managed to migrate under Shinichi's skirt to rest on his bare hip (though not before giving he detective's bottom a squeeze for good measure). When the bathroom door closed, they were both on the inside.

Shinichi wasn't particularly surprised when the only clothes he could find afterward was an outfit that was the twin of the costume he'd been wearing. The only difference was that where the other one had had rose colored sections, this one was white and azure. He put it on anyway. It was better than walking around in the nude.

And, well, he kind of liked the way it made Kaito look at him~.

They had lunch, played chess, and watched a movie. By the end of the movie, however, Kaito's hands had found their way back under Shinichi's dress.

"I think we shall start your next lesson early, little princess."

 **Epilogue**

The room was dark and still. Outside, the moon hung high in the clear sky full of stars. Inside, two figures lay curled together on the bed. One was already fast asleep, but the other had yet to join him.

Kaito smiled down at the detective sleeping curled against his side, running his fingers through silky black hair. It certainly had been a memorable day. Especially the part when Shinichi had come to bed with that cute, ravish-me-now blush (or at least that was how Kaito tended to interpret that look, and he was usually right).

 _"You said there was more you wanted to teach me?"_ he'd asked in a small, shy voice, fiddling with the hem of his dress.

Kaito smirked at the memory. Shinichi had surprised him with that. But oh his little Tantei-kun was always so fun to play with when he was also in a playful mood (actually he was always fun to play with, Kaito amended, like when he blushed and protested even when they both knew he wanted it and when he was reading or sleeping all innocent and unsuspecting, and when—er, well, he was getting a bit sidetracked here wasn't he? Shinichi would probably try to strangle him if he knew what the thief was thinking. Then he'd run off and try to hide in one of his beloved novels, face red as a tomato and muttering about perverted, idiot thieves). So the demon lord had spent the night educating his innocent (no longer) young bride on the many ways "she" could please her lord in bed. And they had both enjoyed the "lessons" very much.

It was a good start to what was promising to be a very enjoyable vacation, Kaito mused, grinning into the dark. Now to decide what game to play tomorrow. Or perhaps they could continue this one? There was still the chocolate syrup too. Mmmm, chocolate-covered Shin-chan… Oh so many plans, oh so little time!

 **-End-**

* * *

 **Note** : This is in the same universe as "Bedside Manners", etc. Thought I'd put it up for Halloween.


End file.
